poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim and The Return of Jafar
Earthworm Jim and The Return of Jafar is the third Earthworm Jim/Disney crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot One year has passed since the events of the first film. Aladdin and Abu (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff) have settled in the palace with Princess Jasmine and her father, the Sultan. Still yearning for adventures, Aladdin foils the robbery of a criminal group led by Abis Mal, stealing their loot and returning it to the people of Agrabah. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago escapes from Jafar's lamp and, tired of being taken for granted by Jafar (along with King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM), refuses to heed Jafar's demands to free him. After throwing the lamp into a well, Iago returns to Agrabah, hoping to get close to Aladdin and return to the palace. During a confrontation with Aladdin,Abu,Earthworm Jim and the others the ten are attacked by Abis Mal and his men, and Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin and Earthworm Jim's lives. In gratitude, Aladdin keeps Iago on the palace grounds, promising to speak with the Sultan on his behalf. Abis Mal accidentally finds and takes possession of Jafar after finding his lamp in the well. Hindered by his incompetent master, Jafar, King Dedede, Escargot and HIM manipulate Abis Mal into wasting his first two wishes and enlist their help in taking revenge on Aladdin, in exchange for granting him a special third wish. Abis Mal agrees, still desiring revenge on Aladdin. At the palace, the Genie returns after seeing the world, having missed his friends greatly. Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy tell Aladdin and his friends about some of his previous adventures with Genie. At the evening banquet, the Sultan announces his intention to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Iago is revealed, however, when Abu and Rajah chase him into the banquet. Aladdin desperately speaks up for Iago and tries to convince the Sultan to pardon him, but Jasmine is left heartbroken that Aladdin didn't confide in her. Genie, Iago and our heroes help them reconcile, and Jasmine agrees to give Iago a chance. The Sultan, however, grows suspicious of Aladdin for defending Iago, but agrees to issue a temporary pardon for Iago for the time being, with the stipulation that Aladdin is to keep an eye on him. As Iago begins to grow fond of Aladdin, Jafar, King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM sneak into the palace with Abis Mal's help and confront him, forcing him to help them take revenge on Aladdin. Iago reluctantly agrees and arranges a trip for Aladdin, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Snott and Kirby and the Sultan to a waterfall. Jafar ,King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM capture Genie, Abu, Princess What's-Her- Name, Tiff and Tuff and then goes for the Sultan, locking them all in the dungeon and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's alleged murder by posing as Jasmine, sentencing him to execution. Iago has a change of heart and frees the Genie, Princess What's Her Name, Tiff and Tuff enabling them along with, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy and Kirby to save Aladdin in time. Though Agrabah is now under Jafar's control, and realizing that Jafar is too dangerous to be left alive, Aladdin and the others vow to stop him by destroying his lamp, which is the only way to kill Jafar. Iago decides to leave altogether, but is perplexed when the other guys don't ask anything further of him and thank him for freeing them. Aladdin and the group confront Jafar in the treasure room just before Abis Mal can wish him free. Jafar transforms into his Genie form, incapacitates the Genie, shatters Carpet, splits open the Palace gardens and creates a pool of lava where he traps Aladdin on a sinking rock. Iago, having second thoughts about fleeing Agrabah, returns, intervenes, and grabs the lamp. Although he is severely injured by Jafar, he stays conscious long enough to kick the lamp into the lava where it melts, destroying Jafar once and for all. At the same time, Earthworm Jim, Kirby and their friends battle King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM. Earthworm Jim accidentally steps on Peter's foot, causing him to turn into his raging monster form which scares away King Dedede and Escargot. Earthworm Jim fires his blaster at HIM who retreats. Aladdin rescues Iago and they all get to safety as Jafar's magic is undone, restoring the Palace gardens and Carpet. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter's foot reverting him to normal. With Jafar gone, Iago is accepted into the palace, but Aladdin ultimately declines the Sultan's offer to become the vizier, instead opting to see the world with Jasmine, much to Iago's chagrin. A post-credits scene reveals that Abis Mal survived, stuck in a tree, realizing that his third wish will never be granted. Trivia *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM will guest star in this movie. *King Dedede, Escargoon and HIM will work for Jafar. *The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit were mentioned when Jim talked about his previous adventures with Genie. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Musical Films Category:Sequel films